


Hammer in your teeth

by IMMAFISHINABOAT



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMMAFISHINABOAT/pseuds/IMMAFISHINABOAT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They knew everything, but nothing.</p><p>There was blood on the living room, the kitchen and the hallways; there were struggle marks visible on it. Theories: they had a lot, but none wanted to believe in them, so they discarded each and every one of them, until there was nothing left to believe in. Blood was the only clue, and the walls were witness of it all.</p><p>Wally West goes missing and everyone's progress is nothing more than dust lost in space.</p><p>But maybe if they wish it hard enough...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't cry for audience

Wally was scared.

His lungs didn’t want to work properly, making him dizzy and desperate for air. He was bleeding too much, and he couldn’t stop the excruciating pain his body was in, he felt like if he was on fire.

He used the last spark of energy he had, crawling to the living room, where the telephone was, but he failed completely. An overwhelming feeling of tiredness took over him, leaving him halfway in the living room, really far away from the phone. His last chance ruined by that moment of weakness.

His comlink was totally discarded from his options; it was upstairs in his room, on his very comfortable bed. He was really sleepy. He could feel how all his body was starting to go still, leaving him alone with his troubled feelings and silent memoirs. He closed his heavy eyelids and started dreaming of happy places he could be, instead of being in his living room, bleeding his guts out.

“ _Wally, where is your coat? It’s really cold outside…_ ”

He dreamed of Aunt Iris waiting for him on a cold day, with hot chocolate and a warm pile of delicious cookies. He was so hungry, and the coldness in his bones was unbearable.

_“All right! You’re actually getting better at this, Kid.”_

He dreamed of Uncle Barry ruffling his hair when he managed do something right, dreamed of getting ice cream from different parts of the world with him.

_“C’mon, KF, the floor it’s not that far away. And even if it was, I know you’ll make it.”_

He dreamed of big, tall buildings growing off the manmade grounds of Gotham City, artificial lights adorning the rooftop he was on, and a little blue eyed bird helping him with his enormous fear of heights.

_“We got it, guys. Mission complete.”_

He could almost smell the explosives in the air, and hear his team’s voices congratulating each other. A wonderful feeling of adrenaline running thru his veins, a smug smirk of victory on his…

He suddenly woke up with the reminder that his face wasn’t wearing that smug smirk, or his heart that swollen sense of victory. All the little broken boy in that living room had, was a expression of pain on his swollen, toothless face. Tears began to fall from his barely open eyes, turning with every curve of his face, burning it’s way over every open scrape. He wanted to stop crying, crying hurt too much, it wasn’t just that the salty water hurt, but made him sob and contort his face into a big, hurtful frown.

“I’m home! I’ve got some bags on the car,” His heart and mind raced faster when the silky voice of his mother, and her heavy steps, made an eco in his eardrums. “so, if anyone’s home, I wouldn’t mind a little help...”

 He felt the vibrations of cans hitting the floor, and his mother gasp quietly. He tried to reach her with his arms, but his arms were too heavy to even make a small movement. He tried to scream and yell for his mommy to lift him and kiss goodbye his pain and sadness, but the only things that could get out of his mouth were pathetic coughs and thick drops of blood.

_“I love you, mommy!”_

He lay there, trying his hardest for his mom to hear, and help him. Maybe his mother couldn’t hear him high enough for her to hear, that must have been it. She couldn’t hear him, so she couldn’t help him. He was hurting so much, but he needed his mother to hear him, so he pushed himself harder, scoring some grunts and moans here and there.

Supper forgotten in the car and cans rolling on the wooden floor, Mary ran to her son’s side.

“Oh, no, Wally. Rudy!” Mary’s hands were on his face and then they weren’t. “Rudy, where are you?!”

“Right here, Mary” His father’s raspy voice came from somewhere in the second floor. His father was home? Then why didn’t he help him?

“You said…you said this didn’t need to happen yet!” His mother’s voice was getting louder and desperate, and he could hear her familiar steps as she went up stairs. He waited for her to help him, but she never did.

He couldn’t believe it, so he didn’t and just closed his eyes.

His mother was there in an instant, embracing him, reading him some far, far away fairytales, while she kissed his head lovingly.

_“Once upon a time, there was a very brave boy…”_

His father gave him a high five when he scored a goal in a soccer game, and took him to an ice cream parlor to celebrate. He was the happiest boy alive.

_“Wonderful game, son”_

The front door being roughly closed by the wind slap him awake. His body hurt, but he didn’t mind anymore, because he was starting to feel numb, and the familiar shadows in his mind were softly calling him. He couldn’t hear his mother quiet sobs, or feel his aching insides anymore, because he was _so happy._

_“How many stars can you see, Wally?”_

His mother accommodated him onto her lap more comfortably, while his father placed a warm blanked over them, his hands warm and careful. They were counting stars and talking to the moon, his mother’s hair brushing against his neck, making him laugh, her soft laughing making harmony with his.

 Wally started counting.


	2. I'd prefer the moss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Seriously?! You just had to run for the trap and fuck this mission up, didn't you?”
> 
> He just wanted a hot shower and a good night’s sleep.

Worst. Day. Ever.

 

They were really upset with him. Like, really upset. Even Kaldur was giving him the cold shoulder.

 

It was the easiest mission in the history of missions, and he just had to screw it all. Like always, or so was telling him Artemis.

 

“Seriously?! You just had to run for the trap and fuck this mission up, didn’t you?” Oh, man, she was furious. He idly wondered if her face could explode from all the screaming.

 

“Oh, stop being a sore loser, Arty” Not the best answer, of course, but he needed to talk back, take his guilt out.

 

“She is right, Kid Flash. Your instructions were to wait for the signal” His feet were nervously tapping the floor of the cave’s living room, while his leader scowled at him.

 

“Thousands of people may die, because of the box you lost” Even Robin was playing a passive-aggressive card on him. Wally felt like crying at the cold guilt forming in his chest.

 

“I’m sorry, I-…I really didn’t want to lose that box, really” He tried to sunk even more into the couch he was sitting at, but right now he was still Kid Flash, and Kid Flash had to be headstrong and selfishless, so he just sat a little straighter and stared at the space between his feet. Kid Flash accepted the guilt without giving comebacks, because he always has to be more mature than Wally.

 

When Batman came and talked to him, he just sat straight and took every accusation in mind and heart. The talk was brief, but harsh and dry. Batman took his work seriously, because that was the way it needed to be done, and advised Kid Flash to do the same. 

 

When he ended talking with Batman he went directly to his home. He just wanted to sleep his guilt away, in his embracing bed. He was starting to feel sick with flu and his appetite was gone after the talk with Batman, so he just wanted a hot shower and a good night’s sleep.

_“Recognized: Kid flash B03”_

 

That was the last time the zeta-tube network recognized his name out loud.  

 


	3. Despondent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Television channels aired their news and newspapers sold their papers, but no one got sold over the fact blood was the only thing on the floors.

Everyone knew everything, but nothing.

There was blood on the living room, the kitchen and the hallways; there were struggle marks visible on it. Theories, they had a lot, but none wanted to believe in them, so they discarded each and every one of them, until there was nothing left to believe in.

Neighbors’ didn’t report until days later. They never suspected a thing while it happened. 

One of their neighbor’s started to suspect when she saw the West’s front door wide open and Mary’s car trunk unlocked for the whole evening, two days after.  She was the first one to call the police. When the police came, there was only blood; there weren’t signs of a broken lock, or even lost money or valuable objects. They sent blood samples to their lab, and they found the DNA match they were looking for: Rudolph, Mary and Wallace West.

 There was not a single body found.

The quantity of blood on the floors led them to the most obvious answers: there was only the chance of finding _corpses._      

Television channels aired their news and newspapers sold their papers, but no one got sold over the fact blood was the only thing on the floors, but it was true.

They knew _nothing_ , but _everything_.

Blood was the only clue, and the walls were witness of it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suuuper short, but, well...yeah.


	4. Save your breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been four years, and Wallace West’s body was never found.

Wally West was so far away now.

The only things left of him were memories and souvenirs, hanging on their minds like stars on a nursery. The all grew up and changed, but Wally’s smile was always bright and unmoving.

It has been four years, and Wallace West’s body was never found.

They all got their own ways for coping, but sometimes it was unbearable. Winter was always the hardest; Wally’s birthday was silent and cold. Iris would buy a cake and lit the candles, let them burn until they were nothing more than wax frosting over the cake. Barry kept quiet and let her be, for he was trying to cope too.

The team would get together and talk about the story behind every souvenir to the new members of the now-growing team, it was the only day they would talk to each other about Wally, the only day they would share the words he once told.

Wally wished for Disneyland in one of the old videos Iris gave them, so Dick rented the _entire_ place for one of his birthdays. They were watching another, Wally was six and he wanted to ride a dinosaur; they all joked that Dick would do it, and he just smirked and proved them wrong on the next mission. _They_ rode on it, and it was just how Wally described it.

_“It will be fast and bumpy and_ wild, _mommy!”_

But once the laughter faded and Wally’s old birthday videos were on the last minute, they all saved their breath and just _wished still_ as little Wally blew his sparkling candles and said goodbye behind a dusty curtain of smoke _._  

Maybe if they wished hard enough...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know if someone can actually rent Disneyland for a day, but lets pretend that the Wayne family can:)  
> Like always, shooort chapter, bear with me.
> 
> I like how this ended up, only that....neh, I don't like it that much, but I think it has it's charm.

**Author's Note:**

> Won't be a cliché Wally abuse fic, promise.
> 
> I always try to make big chapters, but I end up doing pretty short things. Ugh.
> 
> For now is kinda gen, but I have a pairing that may fit in here. Maybe.
> 
> It'll have a lot of time jumps and unanswered questions that I don't even know. Yay for it!


End file.
